Honey Trap: The Reaction
by SilentNinja
Summary: While waiting on the next ROTK or Dynasty Warriors game, Zhen Ji and Diao Chan decide to promote a game from a different company. Due to it's malicious content, they brought along three other ladies to discuss the mobile game they're promoting called Honey Trap. Warning contains sexual suggestive remarks and things that offend female fans of TK. Yes, the cover IS Zhen Ji...


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and Koei don't own Honey Trap. Honey Trap is owned by Yihya.

A/N: Just before I post up my new story, this one shot came into my head. While playing Honey Trap, I thought about making fun of the concept judging by the reactions of the women becoming Belles to assists the heroes in this 'sexist' game. =p

Honey Trap: The Reaction

**At the Koei building…**

Everyone has been busy working on the next Romance of The Three Kingdoms game or the next Dynasty Warriors. Zhen Ji and Diao Chan have decided to call out Cai Yan and the Qiaos about a certain Three Kingdoms game they are promoting from another company.

"I don't think they're going to like what they've been portrayed on that game. You and I are most well known for sexual appeals in the three kingdoms lore except you're always being forced into this and I'm overly protected by Lu Bu if men tried to violate me," Diao Chan said walking together with her eternal rival.

"Assuming we're sex objects in the novel; I can't fathom Pi's obsession with hot women especially if one is truly scandalous and petty like Nuwang and throw me under the bus because I wanted to remain an honorable woman at heart," Zhen Ji opened the door into the meeting room where Cai Wenji and the Qiaos waited inside.

"Speaking of Lady Guo, she's bragging about her own TV drama that retells the Goddess Luo except the historical perspective on her relationship with Cao Pi. Imagine her being in this game we're about to discuss," Diao Chan and Zhen Ji enter the room and sat next to each other on the front of the huge table. The Qiaos are on the right side and Cai Wenji to the left.

"Greets, Lady Zhen and Diao Chan," Cai Wenji greeted them.

"You wanted to tell us about a game you recall being so lewd and horrendous, right?" Da Qiao mention to Zhen Ji about the text message they contact each other earlier.

"What kind of game she's talking about?" Xiao Qiao looked at her sister suspicious.

As the meeting begins, Zhen Ji clears her throat and said, "My ladies, this might offend you and may very well consider suing the company that made this game. Have a look at this."

Zhen Ji takes out her mobile phone and reveal the three kingdoms mobile that's been recently localized.

"Hmmm?" Xiao Qiao gave a close up and clicks the Belle section.

The three women gasped as they saw the pictures of themselves in the game. Xiao Qiao's curiosity becomes scornful fury, Da Qiao's face turned hot, she's overly embarrassed, and Cai Wenji gave a ghostly frown.

"What the hell is this, Luo?!" Xiao Qiao screamed out demanding an explanation.

"This game is called 'Honey Trap'. It's a SLG+RPG type game like all other Three Kingdoms games are. It's made by a Chinese company name Yihya," Zhen Ji answered Xiao Qiao's question.

"'Honey Trap', as in the political strategy 'Beauty Trap'? Now that makes sense. But, why the concept design? I'm not a prostitute in real life," Cai Wenji shakes her head with a look of disappointment.

"Like hell we aren't! We're daughters of scholarly men! I will sue the bastards from that company! No, have Koei sue them! Right Da?! Da?" Xiao Qiao saw her sister shudder still with her face red.

"Hahahah, don't worry, Xiao! This game hardly relevant enough to warrant a sue. Besides, all 5 of us are the beauties in that Belle system," Diao Chan chuckled.

"What is the Belle System? Basically your standard stat buff system except it only increases the effect on our special attack depending on the beauty selected. I don't think we're playable officers besides the warrior women like Wang Yi, Sun Shang Xiang, Xing Cai, etc.," Zhen Ji explained.

"It sucks! In other words, we hardly influence the entire game other than showing ourselves to perverts playing this! My goodness, do we even wear those lewd clothes. Those are too scantily to my taste and lacks orange!" Xiao Qiao ranted.

"Zhen Ji, does Ce know about this….?" Da Qiao stressed to ask.

"I don't know, but I do know men of Wei will flaw over it," Zhen Ji grinned.

Xiao Qiao gasped, "Oh my god! You mean, Cao Cao!? Cao Cao is playing this game and watch my sister and I showing our ass? Ugh! I so wanted to sue them!"

Diao Chan keeps laughing so hard while Cai Wenji rubbed her head over thinking Cao Cao image playing the game.

"And Cao Pi plays it too. I don't care. Every man, bastard, and sexist will fathom over Diao Chan and my pictorial. We're the only ones showing our nipples…" Zhen Ji sighed.

Xiao Qiao slammed her head hard on the table frustrated. Hopefully, her head isn't causing any brain damage...

"Ce…., you wouldn't…see me on that sexy attire would you?" Da Qiao shyly thought.

"Oh and Dong Zhuo too," Diao Chan cooed.

Zhen Ji laughed so hard at Diao Chan mentioning the vermin they all hate to court with. Da Qiao's image of Sun Ce changed into the dark atmosphere of Dong Zhuo playing 'Beauty Trap' and seeing Da Qiao's picture.

"My god, no…anyone, but him! Haven't Xiao and I gone through the torment with our father during that time!" Da Qiao shouted.

"Sis, lets sue the bastards now!?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"But…, our husbands might be playing it," Da Qiao frowned.

"Zhouie doesn't play this low budget garbage!" Xiao Qiao retorted.

"From the looks if the gameplay, it is a low budget game," Cai Wenji nodded.

"Finally, someone agrees with me," Xiao Qiao smiled.

"I wonder when Koei will make you two look older like that." Diao Chan glances at Da and Xiao Qiao's older look compare to where they are right now in DW.

"We look older, but not lewd…" Da Qiao muttered.

"We're sluts damn it! That's not us!" Xiao Qiao hissed verbally.

"I know, I know…" Da Qiao sighed.

"I hated that in every three kingdoms games, Da and I were depicted as hoes for Cao Cao's perverted imagination! He could have died at Chi Bi!" Xiao Qiao ranted again.

"Now that you mentioned it, I've been depicted in half the games to be 'evil' to match Pi's personality," Zhen Ji frowned.

"Except some other games, Luo," Diao Chan nodded.

"Indeed, so, Diao and I will continue to promote Beauty Trap. There's commercial film shown on TV here," Zhen Ji showed the ladies the Honey Trap commercial film which made the situation in the room even more embarrassing.

"That girl cosplaying you looks so pretty, Zhen Ji," Cai Wenji said after watching the commercial.

"Are those two girls suppose to be us?!" Xiao pointed at her cosplayer.

"Yes," Zhen Ji and Diao Chan unison.

"This game is so offending…." Xiao Qiao shakes her head now at the limit on her anger.

"Can't help to satisfy a man's needs when they're killing time on mobile," Diao Chan said nonchalantly.

"Exactly…, so whatever we do in this game, the other women are on the battlefield fighting," Zhen Ji said.

"To hell with this, I'm going down at Yihya headquarters and sue the makers of this game!" Xiao Qiao stormed out of the room follow by her older twin sister calling her.

"Luo, don't you think all this sexual appeal going too far? Are you not worried about trying to restore your true history?" Cai Wenji curiously asked.

She gave a glare, "Who even cares about my true history at the moment? As long as the fact that my ex husband felt in love with me because I came out of an ancient Chinese porn scroll, they'll depict me wearing half naked clothes and G Strings so long he's satisfied. Diao Chan and I are just doing promotes. The game is hardly fun as we're forced to grind for silver or forced to use real money. And its pay to win."

"Everything's pay to win these days," Diao Chan complied.

"Even Dynasty Warriors Blast is pay to win by getting the best SR cards. Are my breasts too big, Diao?" Zhen Ji asked Diao Chan about her cup size in that picture.

"They're ok. I'm not supposed to be the jugs chick, but Lu Bu would be surprised to see this picture of me," Diao Chan replied.

Cai Wenji pointed at the first belle, "Who is the spirited fox?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Diao Chan blinked.

"It's Da Ji…" Zhen Ji grunted.

"Oh…" Cai Wenji stared at Da Ji's image.

"Good thing, you didn't bring her here, Luo," Diao Chan shrugged.

"I never wanted her here! We all despise her right? So what's the deal with Miss Foxy flattering herself on that picture? I'll never get why the ministers keep calling me another Da Ji," Zhen Ji complained to her.

"They made her a heroine," Cai Wenji winced.

"That's what I hate about this game…" Zhen Ji muttered.

Suddenly, the phone sound beeps, "That must be our promotional agent. I'm afraid our time here been cut. Diao Chan?"

"Right," Diao Chan and Zhen Ji gets up off the chair and prepare to leave the room follow by Cai Wenji.

"One more question, is it just this game or are there any others like this portraying us as lewd scantily clad sex machines?" Cai Wenji nervously asked.

"There are plenty that were supposed to be 18+ browser games. But, those were hardly adult. The rest were made for children to play and learn about the three kingdoms like Furry of Three Kingdoms where I'm the postergirl next to Zilong as the posterboy," Zhen Ji happily answered.

"And now, we share the postergirl spotlight on Honey Trap," Diao Chan added.

"Don't we always share the postergirl spotlight in China and Taiwan? That's why, this dirty game doesn't bother us one bit," Zhen Ji grinned at Diao Chan.

"It does bother the Qiao sisters though," Cai Wenji said.

"I feel bad for them. Always the misconception of them being Cao Cao's greatest sex fantasies," Diao Chan nodded.

"_I wonder if Zilong's playing 'Honey Trap' and saw my picture?_" _Zhen Ji thought._

**Meanwhile…**

"This is glorious! Whoever made this game, I will reward them generously!" Cao Cao looked on with excitement.

Xun Yu took a deep breath and watch Mengde play Honey Trap in front of Guo Jia, Lady Bian, and Lady Zou.

"Is he always addicted to the Qiao sisters?" Lady Zou asked.

"Yes…" Guo Jia and Lady Bian answered unison.

"Take it off baby! Take it off! I'll break through Wu lines at Chi Bi to see them both take it off! Those legs from Xiao Qiao and those boobs from Da Qiao, oh heaven!" Cao Cao shouted out.

"Mengde, you're using up the funds for our charity event! Please, don't spend so much on leveling up the Qiao sisters!" Xun Yu begged.

"He spends all day and night playing Honey Trap just for the Qiaos eye candy alone," Lady Bian told Guo Jia as he laughed.

"He spends a lot of time with any woman including you, dear Bian Ling," Guo Jia laughed.

**At Dong Zhuo's house…**

"Grandfather, will you stop playing that game and come help me put this picture of me to the wall in my room!" Dong Zhuo's granddaughter Dong Bai shouted.

Dong Zhuo has the same satisfaction as Cao Cao except in more malicious fashion. He loves this game more and spends his money buying large quantities of flowers in the item shop to upgrade the Qiao sisters.

"I'm now on the top 10 in arena, thanks to these pretties! I love them all and that Zhen Ji girl, who knew she was that lewd to show her nipples and Diao Chan too! Li Ru?! What's the phone number to Yihya? I'd like to discuss business with them and have them create more Three Kingdoms games with sexual themes. Hahah!" Dong Zhuo played the game like craze as his boys Li Jue and Guo Si argue with each other over whose Dong Zhuo's best officer is.

"Still looking into it, sir," Li Ru shrugged.

"I must own that company! The concept is magnificent and that TV commercial, I can't get my eyes off that girl cosplaying Zhen Ji! Oh yes, I'll please them by wasting my money like that!" Dong Zhuo laughed like a sick pervert.

When you put Playboy and Three Kingdoms together, you get Honey Trap. Search Honey Trap on Google Play to know more about this game.

Note: Zhen Ji is referred as Luo and Mengde is Cao Cao's nickname that everybody knows it, even Zhao Yun's as Zilong.


End file.
